


Call and Response

by avellere



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellere/pseuds/avellere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Oneshot] [Aoshi's POV] [Set during the Kyoto Arc] It wasn't as if they didn't answer him...He simply couldn't hear their cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call and Response

Why did you save me?

_Because you are our commander._

I ordered you to get out.

_We are indebted to you._

I failed you as a leader.

_We failed to protect you._

I need to redeem myself.

_We need to become your past._

I must cleanse you of my sins.

_We must wash our blood from your hands._

I want you to be free.

_We want you to let go._

**Author's Note:**

> A little tale that popped into my head while I was meditating at a temple. (…Does anyone get the joke?) It was part of a program I went to over the summer, and I had quite a blast. Not only that, but I also had a case of plot bunnies while there, and during the wee hours of the night, managed to scribble down a few lines into a notebook I'd brought along for such a predicament. This is the first story I'd written in that week, and I decided to post it onto here for the public to read.
> 
> This is my first time writing in Aoshi's POV, and it takes place while he is on the "path of chaos", meaning trying to atone for his mistakes by bestowing upon the Oniwabanshu's graves the "title of the strongest". It's short and sweet, just like Aoshi. Any thoughts on this are welcome, as are comments. No flames, however. Oh, and I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.


End file.
